1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrode pad structure, and in particular, to an electrode pad structure of a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) structure has advantages of low power consumption, environment friendly, long service life and fast reaction speed, so the LED structure has been widely applied to the lighting field and the display field.
Generally, an LED has a P-type electrode pad and an N-type electrode pad. When the LED is to be assembled to a lamp panel to form a light source module, because the structure of the P-type electrode pad is different from that of the N-type electrode pad, the LED has to be assembled to the lamp panel according to the directional assembly. As a result, as far as an assembler is concerned, an assembly confirmation process is required. If the assembler does not pay attention to the erroneous assembly direction of the electrode pad, and still makes the electrode pad in contact with the lamp panel to complete assembly, the short is generated so as to influence the service life of the LED.